


【乔樱】幼驯染不愿意继续当我炮友了怎么办

by salomeow



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: cp：南城虎次郎 * 樱屋敷薰ABO（伪）双向火葬场过去捏造有1.8w一发完打不开传送门看置顶————————————
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	【乔樱】幼驯染不愿意继续当我炮友了怎么办

cp：南城虎次郎 * 樱屋敷薰  
ABO（伪）双向火葬场  
过去捏造有  
1.8w一发完  
他俩「X友以上恋人未满」的气息太浓了忍不住搞一发诶嘿  
打不开传送门看置顶  
————————————

“薰——”

门砰的一声在面前关上，连平日这个触雷称呼都没能让名字的主人黑着脸骂一句「白痴大猩猩」然后一脚踹过来。南城虎次郎摸了摸鼻尖，在深漆木门前站了十秒钟，然后朝电梯走去。

高级公寓的走廊很安静。与樱屋敷薰给人的感觉完全不同，他没有住在书庵典雅精致的庭院之中，也不常回去本家过于空旷而有些阴沉的大宅。

——“这种关系，就到此为止吧。”后颈的吻痕未消，背对着自己的人系上腰带的动作平稳而安静。成年人的世界并不是那么复杂，消解压力与欲望的行为不过是你来我往互惠互利罢了，不需要什么特别的理由或是情感投入。

这样就结束了么。他无奈地笑着摇摇头，摁下了电梯按钮。

不过也好，这段孽缘。

樱屋敷薰是特殊体质的omega。

这件事情在南城虎次郎第一次见到他时自然不知道，那时候两人不过是九岁的毛头小子，离分化还远着呢。啊、不过，纠正一下，应该被叫做「毛头小子」的只有皮肤晒成麦色的墨绿头发小男孩，而另一位——

那是早春，琉球寒緋在风中飘落，坐在树下安静读书的人发丝垂肩，较枝头浓郁的颜色浅淡不少，安静阖着的嘴唇看上去却比花瓣更加柔软。常年和父母旅居各国的虎次郎一直喜欢穿着吊带和热裤的大姐姐，此刻却觉得那身素色和服，从细白颈项包裹到脚踝，袖口随着主人每一次翻书的动作晃动一下，仿佛都是对自己幼小心灵的一次重击。

他抱住自己的滑板，呆愣愣地走上前去，学着刚去过的南意大利的男人的口吻，朝面前的人伸出了手。

“这位美丽的小姐，请问你愿意做我的女朋——呃啊！！！”

南城虎次郎的确受到了重击，不过是物理意义上的，在腹部。

「美丽小姐」骑在他背上，咬牙切齿的声音清澈悦耳，雌雄莫辨，但是小小的虎次郎从对方扳住自己手肘的力度和散落在面前万叶集伪装封皮掉落的《C语言入门》判定，这家伙应该不是心中的大和抚子。

“哪只眼看到我是女孩子了，你个绿毛白痴！”

男人的友情都是从打架开始的。九岁的南城虎次郎抹着鼻血，第一次深深怀疑在最喜欢的电视剧上看到的这句话。

那时候的他还没有「最速的六块腹肌」这个称号，小孩子单薄的身量相当，却完全不是受过专业合气道训练的樱屋敷薰的对手。腹部受击后压制在地的他奋起反抗，但是被打趴下，然后再次打趴下，而最终对方只是皱着眉拍打和服下摆。

“喂、你把我的衣服弄脏了，作为补偿把那个给我。”樱粉色头发的小恶魔指着摔落在一旁的鱼板，金绿猫眼一样的圆瞳倨傲之下闪着些微的好奇。

这家伙……不认识滑板吗。

“可以是可以。”

南城虎次郎从地上爬起来，脚尖挑起板头一个利落的旋转稳稳地落在了上面，“不过你会么，skateboarding。”

满意地看到对方睁大了眼，从始自终透着一股老头子气息的脸上露出了可以称为不欠揍的表情。

这家伙也不是那么讨厌嘛。

一个小时后，南城虎次郎想要收回前言。

在那句话问出后对面的人垂下了眼眸，低声吐出一句「家里人没让他玩过这些」。自己心里一揪，于是满口答应下来一定会教会他。结果这家伙虚心请教的态度在学会上板滑行以及套出滑板的装备在哪里买后消失殆尽，而轻松掌握用来炫技扳回一局的豚跳后更是嚣张。

跃过摆放在地上的易拉罐，穿着明显行动不便的木屐动作却意外轻巧的男孩嫌弃评价道，“你脚腕的动作太多余了，比最优角度高了10度7厘米。”

“……”

看到对方愣着没说话，樱屋敷薰「好心」地解释，“这是基本的数学，绿毛白痴。”

南城虎次郎气得快要七窍生烟，这只算计的狸猫果然还是一样讨厌！

然而这只是长达十几年孽缘的开端。

在那一天傍晚的时候南城虎次郎了解到，这个叫樱屋敷薰的小子住在盛濑町一座空置已久的大宅里，似乎是刚迁来不久。小鱼板输给薰后——他单方面决定这么叫，因为姓太长太难念了——他跑回家翻出第二块板，又不死心地跑去找对方。

就不信随心所欲的滑行比不过这只狸猫的算计。他愤愤的奔到樱屋敷大宅的围墙下，然后听到了里面传来训斥的声音和哗哗水声。

“薰！你的言行都要符合樱屋敷家的格调，一身要见客人的衣服弄得脏兮兮成何体统。”

“我们虽然搬到了这里，你也不能和那些粗野的小孩玩耍！说，是谁把你的衣服弄脏的。”

“才没有谁。”

“那你就在这呆着到晚饭吧！”

围墙后的南城虎次郎吐吐舌头。这小子的衣服的确不是在和自己「玩耍」中弄脏的，打完架只不过蹭黑了下摆一点点。上面的灰和泥土都是在滑板上一次次摔下又爬起来弄上的。

严厉的声音和水声在几个来回后停了，听墙根的小孩放下滑板，攀上了围墙旁一颗粗壮的老树。此时已接近傍晚，风一吹让他紧了紧棒球外套的领子。勾住枝桠终于爬到墙瓦的高度，他看见庭院内的树下，樱色头发的男孩只穿着湿漉漉的单衣跪在一摊鹅卵石上。

“喂、薰！”他忍不住叫出声，不平的愤怒在胸腔里翻滚。

而树下的对方听到声音后却打了个不要动的手势，小小的脸庞苍白，语气平淡，“你要是跳下来的话会上不去，我的麻烦更多。”

九岁的南城虎次郎攀在树上，拳头紧握，心里窝火。他生气那个蛮不讲理的大人，生气这家伙满不在乎的态度，最生气的、也是平生第一次，是自身的无能为力。

但是树下的樱屋敷薰朝自己伸手，露出一个微笑。

“那就把外套给我吧，虎次郎。”

一个星期后南城虎次郎在学校见到了他。这个粉毛的家伙就坐在自己前桌，与周围的同学交谈甚欢，俨然一副适应了转校生活的样子。

那天在树下湿漉漉反省的人没有感冒，反而是只穿着短袖奔回家的人着凉发烧卧床一周。

“好弱啊你，”樱屋敷转过身来，然后提出一个袋子，“给、你的外套。”

粉毛狸猫又回去了和女生的交谈中。南城虎次郎抽出袋子里的内容物，布料变得比平时老妈洗完柔软了许多，上面还有坐在前面的人身上相似的香气。

他注意到这家伙的头发好像被剪短了，八成是学校规定的缘故。细白的后颈露了出来，发丝还是那么柔顺，只不过有一小缕倔强地翘着，有个发旋，随着动作左右轻轻晃动，小猫尾巴似的。虽然常常被老妈教育「三思而后行」，身体还是比大脑更先一步行动，摸上了那看上去软软弹弹的发梢。

南城虎次郎也突然意识到自己的行为有种说不出来的奇怪之处，指尖在对方一抖时不小心划过了小孩子尚未发育的腺体，于是在粉毛男孩愤怒转头的瞬间转而用力一扯。

在樱屋敷薰从黑脸到当场使出合气道之前他急中生智，“放学后我教你heel flip怎么样，走吗。”

算是平安度过了重回学校的第一天。

但这并不代表往后的日子都能风和日丽岁月静好。

南城虎次郎和樱屋敷薰，大概天生八字不合，只要共处一室必然不出十分钟内开始鸡飞狗跳，可惜两人一直是学校的佼佼者，从小学到国中到高中二年级都是同一个班。于是「心机狸猫」「绿毛白痴」「四眼宅男」「肌肉混蛋」的每日明争暗斗三百回合一直持续到了高二修学旅行结束。

那次旅行中南城虎次郎发誓一定要在高三后的卒业旅行里恶整这只四眼狸猫。

彼时的他已经不再是九岁时的单薄身板，随着个头窜高还有健硕却又不失优美的肌肉——虽然因为这个自己又被迫在某人口中加上几个带「白痴大猩猩」字眼的称号。每每在其他年级的走廊走过，都会引起一阵「南城学长、南城学长」的骚动。

不过难以令人置信的是，他还未跟任何女生交往过。

高中以前是因为完全没有兴趣，周围的女生还没有薰那小子长得好看，于是他看谁都像评级为狸猫以下。上了高中后却有些不一样了。十六岁开始大家陆续分化，南城虎次郎意识到自己不能那么外貌协会，毕竟周围的女生开始或多或少地散发甜甜软软的香气了。

——虽然这种想法再次被自己的幼驯染吐槽为「下半身主导的动物行为」。

对此南城虎次郎嗤之以鼻，他认为满脑子数字代码的人不懂这种感性的浪漫——“味道可是能代表人的本质的”他这么回击。

“那你一定是大猩猩味的。”樱屋敷薰毫不留情。

两人都还未分化，但彼此心知肚明像这种讨人厌的家伙一定会是alpha。

没有信息素加持并不影响南城虎次郎的受欢迎程度。上了高中也一直没有谈恋爱，一方面是被女生们围着却难以选出心动的一个，另一方面是骨子里对味道的某种执着，想要等自身分化好找到味道最适配的人，在青葱三年结束前轰轰烈烈地谈一场。

到了高二修学旅行的前一周，他终于顺利成为了alpha。

却被四眼狸猫算计了。

因为这家伙的缘故，本来要在旅行结束那天表白的女生都能排起长龙，结果自己不知道是哪根筋抽了，听信这小子喷了点所谓信息素增幅香水。抱有孔雀开屏炫耀的心理的确不对，但是——

看着来表白的人一个个捂着鼻子跑走，南城虎次郎欲哭无泪。

最后一位女生走了，他又因为香水的缘故闻不到自己的真实味道，只好问从某处树后缓缓踱步而出的人。

“喂……你这家伙到底干了什么啊。”

“没什么，只不过让她们闻到你「本质」的味道而已。”

“……什么味道。”

“大猩猩。”

那是两人久违动真格的打架。天色渐晚下起了雨，樱屋敷薰的眼镜落在了一旁，两人在泥地上翻滚挥拳。

一道惊雷在头顶炸开，南城虎次郎浑身湿透气喘吁吁地意识到，自己竟然可以毫不费力地将压在身下的人两手摁过头顶。从小在打架上总能占上风的家伙，第一次无法使用他的头脑扳回一局。这是alpha分化后压倒性的力量差异。

突然觉得跟这只狸猫生气也没意思，南城虎次郎抹掉脸上的泥水，快步离开树林，没有回头看樱屋敷薰是否还留在原地。

然后第二天顶着青肿的脸颊想要找人道歉时，却被老师告知樱屋敷同学因为高烧被接走了。

切、明明小时候都没事。他故意没去发个短信问候。

结果这回一个星期没来的换做了另一人。

樱屋敷薰再次在教室出现的时候表情平淡，仿佛在修学旅行时恶作剧的不是他一样。

但是南城虎次郎觉得肯定有哪里不对劲。

他还坐在自己前面，挺直的脊背看上去消瘦了些。上了国中后学校不再像小学时限制发型，少年的樱色头发越来越长，现在已经束成马尾垂在身后。有一缕头发落在桌上，淡粉色柔软弯曲，让南城虎次郎想要抓住用力一扯。

这回没能得逞。

樱屋敷薰弯腰从桌下拿起一只纸箱，刚才他去教室办公室不知道干什么，回来就带着这东西。然后站起来将书桌的东西全部放进纸箱里，提起了包。

“我要转去F班了。今天开始。”

F班是成绩差以及行为恶劣学生的收容所，不仅教室设在另一栋小楼，连集体活动都是以学业为由强迫不参加。怎么想都和樱屋敷薰这个五好学生不沾边吧！

如果是因为打架的缘故……南城虎次郎愤怒地站起身来，准备拽着这家伙去教职室讨个说法。那天告白的女生虽然也算被欺负了，没人知道那奇怪的信息素味道是这个粉毛小子的杰作。而打架要被处分的话，自己也算一份啊！

收拾好东西的人像是没听到身后的动静，抱着纸箱径直出了教室。此时午休刚开始，学生们都出去买午饭或是找地方吃便当了，走廊几乎没有人。

“喂、薰，等下！”

南城虎次郎追出来，一把摁住樱屋敷的肩膀。

长发在他转头时扫过手腕，叫住对方的人愣了下没有说话。他骤然发现，不知道什么时候这家伙比自己矮了半个多头。肩膀也是，抱着这只大纸箱，看上去简直窄而单薄。

然后在樱屋敷薰转过头的瞬间，他看见了之前被头发挡住的，一小块白色而刺目的封闭贴。

——omega专用。

“到底是怎么回事……”他发觉自己声音干涩，而对方显然注意到了他的视线，放下箱子撩开了长发，让他能看得更清楚。

“如你所见，我分化成了omega。特殊型，需要与普通学生保持安全距离。”

在此刻之前，这似乎只是生理课教科书上的一个名词。

特殊型omega，是omega人群中的一个罕见表型，大概占群体的0.001%。这种特殊体质易感期极不规律且容易被诱导发作，非处方信息素抑制剂完全无效，只能物理隔离或使用带有镇定作用的抑制剂。因为这个原因，他们一般避免在人群拥挤的地方活动，因为有不少易感期突然发作导致多人受伤的案例发生。虽然可以通过测量激素水平在易感期前临时标记，这种方法实际操作难度极大，因为特殊型omega对大多数alpha的信息素过敏。医学建议成年后尽早通过alpha信息库配型永久标记，以绝后患。

南城虎次郎一个多星期前还揶揄过这家伙分化后一定是金钱味的，这么爱算计的alpha只能是这个了。但是现在，他回想起书上的内容，樱屋敷薰已经消失在楼梯之下。

下午老师说明了樱屋敷转班的消息后大家虽然感叹了一阵，也马上恢复到忙碌的学习之中。下课时之前几个总在薰身边献殷勤到自己有点烦的女生凑在一起窃窃私语，他离得虽不远却也听不太清，但有一句飘进了耳朵。

“所以啦……我听说薰同学是特殊型omega，我们一定要让那些危险的alpha离远点保护他！”

咣的一声椅子与课桌碰撞的声音吓了那群女生一跳，面对同班的alpha她们只是怯怯地看了一眼，却收到了南城面色复杂的道歉。

“对不起。”

说实话他也不知道是在对谁说这句话，但是——

仿佛又回到了那棵老旧庭院围墙外的树上，他无能为力。

但是这么消沉下去可不是南城家人的作风。三天后晚上他就约了在学校里几乎见不到的家伙出来去滑板竞赛。那时候还没有「S」，各种小规模的合法或非法赛事是他们的游乐场。出门前喷了alpha用的信息素阻隔剂，虽然这种拔掉孔雀尾巴毛的行为与他本人风格极其不相符，南城虎次郎还是这么干了。

毕竟第一次跟omega出去要待上几个小时，还是特殊型omega。

显然他多虑了。

长发束起的某人双手环抱胸前，挑剔地皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，然后后退三步。

“你身上喷了什么玩意儿。”语气嫌恶。

还不是为了你这只不知感恩的四眼狸猫好吗！南城虎次郎觉得脑门发烧，一半是羞耻一半是气的。

“我可没那么脆弱。”樱屋敷薰突然松开手臂，拍了拍自己的肩膀。

踏上滑板的身姿修长轻盈，跟omega所代表的羸弱唯诺没有丝毫关系。他脚下早不是当年靠打架赢过来的战利品小鱼板，发着荧光的板身在这位技术宅的改造下逐渐拥有了测量速度、阻力、角度的功能。

“那你那天——”一副半死不活的样子。

“家里人让我吃了带镇定的抑制剂。”

“放心吧大猩猩，”樱屋敷薰留下这句话滑行而过，“特殊型omega这种东西，怎么能打败我呢。”

夏夜的风带出少许汗水，他闻到了对方身上淡淡的信息素的味道。

——是凛然绽放的樱花。

两人似乎又回到了原来的关系，除了上课不在一个班级，午休和放学后还是会凑在一起吵吵闹闹。虽然信息素的味道风牛马不相及，但就像两个alpha。

然而，只是「好像」而已。

“南城虎次郎同学在吗！”

还在上课中，一位教职员却突然拉开教室的门，匆匆跑出去之后他被告知，樱屋敷薰同学易感期急性发作，他的父母却都在国外联系不上，得知他们关系亲密，便来询问是否有其他亲戚的联系方式。

“好的，我会联系他的叔父，南城同学你先回去上课吧。”

“薰、啊不，樱屋敷呢？”

“他独自在医务室，不会影响到其他同学的。”

摁着手机的老师也许是发觉自己措辞不妥，便补充道，“医务室的老师去附近的诊所拿药了，马上就会回去陪他。”

“好的，谢谢老师。我去一下洗手间就回去上课。”

直到看着对方的身影消失在楼梯拐角，南城虎次郎都没有动，然后朝反方向拔足狂奔。

那些女生的话还在脑海中回响，但是再一次身体先于理智行动了。

而且，他咬牙，自己无论如何都不会对薰出手。

医务室设在大教学楼之外，当南城虎次郎气喘吁吁地拉开门时，却意外发现照理会因易感期急性发作虚弱卧床的人正坐在电脑跟前，噼里啪啦地飞快打着什么。

“薰！”他忍不住叫出声，但是心里松了一口气。

被叫到名字的人没有回头，只是继续飞快打着，然后拔下一只U盘后才突然瘫软在椅子上。房间里信息素的味道已经浓郁到让南城虎次郎心跳加速头脑发晕，他强自忽视这些生理反应，走到跟前。

对方抬起头来，他才发现樱屋敷薰的状态一点也不好。

浑身上下像从水里捞出来一般，长发黏在不正常潮红的脸上。呼吸急促，泛红的眼眶里金绿瞳仁湿漉漉的，比平日颜色更深。

他在发抖。

南城虎次郎后知后觉地想要退后一步抑制自己信息素的味道，被一把攥住手腕。樱屋敷的神色仿佛全然依靠意志强撑着，却透着一股压抑的兴奋。

“你来的正好。”抬起头的人喘着气，灼热的吐息喷在裸露的手臂上，几乎要将他烫伤。

“带我离开这。”他晃了晃手上的U盘。

没有问缘由，甚至不知道这样做是否正确，南城虎次郎拉过一件医务室的外套盖在樱屋敷身上然后背起了他。

季夏午后操场上没有一个人，灼热的阳光似乎连鸟和虫的声音都蒸发殆尽，他背着易感期发作的omega一路狂奔，跳过了学校的矮墙，仿佛一场末日逃亡。

没有抑制剂的急性发作会让人意识模糊，但背后的人断断续续地说着话。

“他们给我用的抑制剂……会影响头脑……”

“不只是发作期间……用了之后就会……”

“我才不要……再打那种东西……”

“那你发作了怎么办！”奔跑中南城虎次郎紧张地问，四眼狸猫这种虚弱的样子真是吓到他了。

但是对方似乎会错了意。

“别人被影响什么的……我才不管。”

“发作了的话……”

“那就……让全世界为我发狂吧。”

怦！——

踏过地上一道铁板的声响在空旷的街道回荡，盖住了南城虎次郎猛快一拍的心跳。

他忍不住半侧过头，这个讨人厌的、骄傲的、任性的、从小打到大的叫作樱屋敷薰的家伙正趴在自己背上，比任何时候都要虚弱，又比任何时候耀眼。他看见光。

几乎让他挪不开视线。

但是公寓已经到了。备考期间为了免除家里总是闹腾的老爸老妈影响，南城在学校旁边租了一间单身公寓，现在带着樱屋敷来到了这里。

他汗湿的手指打开电子锁，带着背上的人几乎是一起倒在了木地板上。拜托、就算他是大猩猩，背着一个个子高挑的男生外加他的书包一路狂奔也会吃不消的。樱屋敷的手机振个不停，想必是学校的老师在找人。

然而这家伙只是撑着地板爬起来，“南城……电脑借我用一下。”他摸出了那个U盘。

小小的公寓里，不受控制的信息素肆溢翻滚，染井吉野的花瓣如同被烈风撕扯，南城虎次郎像是站在风眼，苦甜的气息蔓延到舌尖，诱惑着他想去品尝更多。

他猛地甩了甩头抛开这个荒唐的想法，一言不发地走上前去输入密码，并且帮手抖得几乎握不住小小电子物件的樱屋敷将U盘插进了电脑里。

现在他能做的事很有限，除了给在电脑前工作的人带来水和冰袋，只能站在一旁看着他动作外加默背最讨厌的数学公式来定神。

——这个房间里，对樱屋敷薰来说最危险的就是他了。

键盘响动着，根据这只四眼狸猫的解释，他故意使用了失效的抑制贴导致被同班的alpha诱导易感期发作，为的就是去医务室获取老师的密码，取得现在正在他开发的程序里运作的数据。

里面有学校所有已分化学生信息素的资料，而他想要做的，是找出其中与自己匹配程度最高的。

“只需要找个人做交易……哈啊……我就不用打那些该死的抑制剂了……”

未成年人不得永久标记，他这是想……随便找个人临时标记他么！

南城虎次郎握紧了拳头。出于某些礼貌的考量樱屋敷筛去了女生的信息，虽然不知心中的愤怒从何而来，一想到某个混蛋要咬上这家伙的后颈甚至做些更过分的事，他就忍不住想打烂自己攒钱买的电脑好让那该死的程序跑不出任何结果。

排热扇嗡嗡旋转着，一时间两人都没有说话。

直到樱屋敷先打破了沉默。

“修学旅行的时候，你说过……「气味体现人的本质」吧。”他仰起的脸上笑容惨淡，嘴唇病态地泛红。

“我现在希望你所说的是正确的。”

“那时候毁了你交女朋友的机会，对不起。”

现在这个时候说这些无关紧要的做什么！南城虎次郎刚想开口，电脑叮的一声，程序计算完毕。

匹配度前十的学生名字和班级学号依次排列，他看见自己的名字赫然在第一列。

“好了，老师差不多要急疯了，我会告诉他来这条街接我……之后再想办法找到B班的那个人。”樱屋敷薰面无表情地存下运行结果，然后删去了数据。他动作迟缓地去拿手机，似乎与南城虎次郎内心的震动完全不同。

“B班……？你要找排在第二的那家伙标记你？！”

“是的。”

“喂……你脑子是真秀逗了吗！那种来路不明的家伙——”

“也比当个愚蠢的omega好！”

少年的声音突然激动了起来，他低着头看不清表情，拿住手机的手正微微颤抖。

面对这样的樱屋敷薰，南城虎次郎突然没了脾气。但是、但是——

“排在第一位的不是我吗……理论上的最优结果，不是我么。”

他握住了从九岁起就相识的人的手腕，现在单单一只手就能将那腕骨包裹住。

樱屋敷薰挣扎了一下但是没有挣脱，却也没有抬头，只是闷闷地回了一句“不行”然后想要凑近另一只手解锁密码。

这种仿佛自己才是任性无理那方的行为再次激怒了南城，他一把夺过手机。

他才是从小一起跟这家伙长大的，要骂这家伙的只能是他，要揍这家伙的只能是他，要标记这家伙的，也只能……

“喂、你好好想清楚，我的匹配度比B班那个人高出了8个点，怎么想都安全得多吧！到底为什么！”已经成为alpha的高中生南城虎次郎无论是身形还是音量，都可以将面前的同伴完全压制，但他只是扶住对方的肩膀，好让那双金绿色的眼瞳直视自己。

理由、只要给我一个合理的解释，我就会放开你。

樱屋敷被迫抬头，松木燃烧的信息素气味包裹全身，几乎让他动弹不得。平日里这个人身上淡淡的气味完全可以忍受，或者说不会有任何不适，如同漫步在深林之中，松脂在温暖的篝火中劈劈啪啪。

现在如同置身火海般浓烈。

他知道给这只大猩猩一个理由，他就会放手，如同从小到大的无数次，论舌战一直都是自己占上风。

但是他不知道该说什么。

为什么不行。

为什么。

为什么不能是南城虎次郎。

南城虎次郎。

“不行……就是不行。”他看见眼前的人嘴唇开阖又闭上，最终苦笑着摇摇头。

手机再次震动起来，是老师打来的。

“就这样吧，我会跟老师解释的。”樱屋敷揉着太阳穴伸出手，他的头脑胀痛，白日照进房间的光亮也令他眼前眩晕。

但手机没有交给他。取而代之的是，被抓住手腕掼到了旁边的沙发上。

他面朝下被摁住，身上是南城虎次郎的重量。完全挣脱不开的重量。

充血肿胀的腺体像是饱满多汁的果实，埋在薄薄莹白的皮肤之下。那张没有丝毫作用的封闭贴已被撕了下来，后劲捂得一片湿淋淋的汗水。

樱屋敷的叫骂也好挣扎也好都被他用一只手捂住堵在了尖牙利齿之间。话说这家伙真不留情，他都能感觉到血水顺着指缝流下。

alpha与omega之间已经完全没有了遮挡。南城虎次郎感觉到吞咽分泌的唾液，心脏和下身都在信息素的诱导下不可遏制地发胀发痛。他努力回想着急救教育上临时标记的方法，俯下身去贴近了樱屋敷薰。

少年像一只濒死的鹿般挣扎，捂着他脸的手背一片潮湿。

他是哭了吗。南城虎次郎不知道。他也不知道为什么自己要捂住他的嘴。

被骂什么的说实话已经习惯了，但依旧有害怕这个人说出的语句。

“抱歉、薰。”

他低低地说了这句话，更像是一句自言自语，然后咬了下去。

第二天樱屋敷薰回到了学校，全须全尾，神志清明。

在临时标记后南城虎次郎联系了老师，在他们赶来前收拾了晕过去的人制造的狼藉，并且解释临时标记完全是自身的主张，隐瞒了U盘的事。这样的行为却被赞扬为危急之下见义勇为，并且征询他是否愿意在之后继续为樱屋敷同学临时标记。

“毕竟你们也是好朋友，他肯定不会介意的。”

在大人们看不见的地方，墨绿发色的高大少年握紧了拳头。

他介意。非常介意。

从小到大打过无数次架，他都没有看到这家伙掉一滴泪。但是刚才自己把他，弄哭了。

翻过来因为初次标记剧痛而晕过去的薰后，他脸上的泪痕未干。南城替他整理好衣服，连头发都重新梳理了，然后坐在房间里等老师来。

这些过往本应早早被记忆麻木埋葬，却因为来访的红发少年一句话再次被唤起。

不知什么时候开始自己的书庵和那家伙的餐馆成了小孩的聚集地，三天两头就往过跑。不过今天来的只有暦一个人。

平日里直爽到少根筋的男孩扭扭捏捏，东摸西摸顾左右而言他而言他半天就是不说重点，也没有带滑板来，不知道想干什么。终于在他叫出卡拉送客时小孩扑到了桌前，脸上泛着红晕一双狗狗眼扑闪扑闪，然后开口。

“那个、Cherry先生，怎么样才能……就是那个……让喜欢的人标记自己呀？”

忍耐、忍耐。

「和善」地扇子掩口，樱屋敷遏制住想要揪住这小孩领口从二楼扔出去的冲动。

“这种问题为什么要问我呢，暦同学？”

可惜对方完全没有接收到这边的低气压，自顾自地回复道，“我也问了Joe先生，但是他说……”

——“去爱情旅馆就好了呀。”小孩模仿着那个人wink的表情，虽然不需要模仿樱屋敷也知道这头种马猩猩能吐出什么好话。

“但是我还不想那么快发展到这一步……感觉蛮害羞的诶。”小孩挠挠脸，还想接着说却被打断了。

“这种事情不要来问我们！”过大的音量吓了暦一跳，但对方强韧的神经马上把对这句话的疑惑实诚地表示了出来。

“可是……Cherry先生和Joe先生，不是情侣吗？”

沉寂三秒。

樱屋敷书庵发出一声震天动地的怒吼，然后暦捂着被踹痛了的屁股飞到了街上。

一瘸一拐走回家的红毛少年很委屈，明明什么都没问出来，为什么还被打了？

而且他还没来得及说，Joe先生在发表爱情旅馆论之后，接着说了很多自己没有明白的话，本来还想问问Cherry先生的。

自己……和南城……是情侣关系？！

天下最错误的答案也不过如此了吧！

在那个高中时期荒唐的午后，南城虎次郎的临时标记让自己身体立马恢复了正常，并且在三个月后才有了第二次发作。

很不巧的，再一次只有这家伙在身边。

然后如同倒下的多米诺骨牌，第三次，第四次，即使上大学后他留学意大利，自己去往京都，还是有各种各样的缘由三个月见一次面，像某种阴魂不散的诅咒，完成一个临时标记。

直到一次易感期提前发作。

没有什么征兆，他正在跟某只立志当上厨师的大猩猩打越洋视频电话。他正准备参加一场据说优胜者可以直接晋升米其林的比赛，所以樱屋敷薰认为很需要自己一番「理性忠告」，好避免过于自信得意忘形输掉。

结果你来我往的唇枪舌剑进行到一半，他突然感觉一股潮热席卷全身。已经成为新星AI书道家的他正在东京出差。从儿时起就开始衰败的樱屋敷家早已成为空壳，他不得不四处转场挣尽可能多的钱。破烂的酒店房间里连急救箱都没有，不过普通抑制剂也基本没有用。他放下电脑想去倒一杯水，脚步虚浮地一下子踏空摔下了床。也许是前段时间过于疲惫，他的易感期提前了。

他想要关上摄像头，伸出手却感到眼前一黑，然后失去了意识。

再次醒来已经在医院，旁边坐着顶着两只黑眼圈的南城虎次郎。这时是第二天中午，这家伙在大半天之内从米兰回到了东京。

“他们只用了少量的镇定剂，不会影响你接下来的工作，我临时标记你了。”

“还有没有哪里不舒服，能动弹的话我就给你办离院手续了。”

“待会儿去哪？先回酒店？哈啊……困死了。”

男人一边收拾着东西打了个哈欠，身上的衬衫皱皱巴巴，还有已经干涸的汗斑。

“喂、四眼守财奴，你傻了吗。”见对方没说话，南城在樱屋敷的眼前摆了摆手，然后露出一个恶作剧的笑容。

“不会是被我大老远过来感动到了吧，薰，没想到你还有良心诶！”手臂张开摇晃着靠近作拥抱状，他知道这只洁癖狸猫最讨厌脏兮兮的人，肯定会立马恢复正常嫌弃地躲开再骂一句「大猩猩离我远点」。

但是一反常态，樱屋敷薰没有动，只是低低说了句“回酒店再说吧”，披着衣服坐起身来。

南城虎次郎也以为这家伙只是因为过劳没精神，撇撇嘴没说什么收回了那个未完成的拥抱。

直到回到酒店，他被大力掼到床上，如同多年前午后的角色调转，而樱屋敷薰细白的手指隔着裤子抚上了自己因为临时标记依然半硬着的下身。

金钱、人脉、地位，他没有任何可以偿还南城虎次郎的东西，樱屋敷家债台高筑，他甚至没有钱给南城再买一张回米兰的机票。虽然不知道那还有没有意义。这家伙准备已久的比赛就在今天，就算赶回去也来不及了。

这人天生是乐天派，还没比赛前就隔着屏幕跟自己幻想成为米其林大厨后的种种。如同对滑板，他是真正热爱自己所做的事的。不像自己，书道是樱屋敷家必须做的事，加入AI已经是他最大的任性，却也无法问心无愧地说出自己热爱写下的每一个字。

那些写下的大道理，虽然被许多客人称赞有着由内而发通透的力量，他却觉得那全是扯淡。自己不过是一个连「诚」与「勇」都做不到的胆小鬼。

而胆小鬼只能用「交易」粉饰不愿看见的现实。

他已经一无所有。除了自己。

“喂、薰！等下、你在做什么！”

南城虎次郎慌乱地拨开对方揉弄自己裆部的手，跪趴在上方的樱屋敷薰显然瞳色清明，早已脱离易感期急性发作的意识混乱。

好在这人不再作坚持，盘手坐在了一边。只是嘴上没停。

“我的脸和身体条件都不错，当作做爱的对象也没有人会不满吧。”

“哈？”虽然从国中开始就被吐槽阅读理解全靠运气，南城虎次郎也不认为自己真的有差到哪里去。

“没错，我是良心不安了。当初计划的就是找人交易临时标记，这几年来都是你单方面给予，我还是另外找可以简简单单交易解决事情的人吧。”

说着他拢好散乱的衣服，从床上站起来。

“机票我明天会买，要是急的话你先自己付，之后转账给你。”

“你脑壳撞坏了？！”

南城虎次郎觉得自己都快被气笑了。

但是面前的人只是摊开手臂，“我现在一无所有。”

他才发现这家伙一贯穿的精致和服已经显旧，袖下不易看到的地方甚至有几处寒碜的磨毛。虽然在留学期间听父母提起过樱屋敷家遇到了些麻烦，他没想到已经到了这个地步。

“没关系，本来就是我有求于你，选择权在你。”

“酒店今天的房费是委托人付过的，你就在这里好好休息吧。”

说着，樱屋敷转身去收拾自己的行李。

然后南城虎次郎的声音从背后传来。

“所以呢，你会去找别人给你临时标记？你不是没钱了么。”

“我的机票也是，你准备用什么付清。”

“总归有办法的，”樱屋敷思索着转过身来，明天要见面的委托人已经合作过两次，应该可以提前结付款金，就能给这家伙把机票买了，“我——”

“像和我这样的「交易」么。”

肩膀被摁住推到了墙上，成年后的alpha更具压迫感，站在面前不得不让自己稍稍抬头仰视。旅馆房间昏黄的灯被南城虎次郎挡在身后，投下一片阴影。

“谁都行的话我也可以吧，我会给你临时标记，机票的钱也一笔勾销。”

“条件有两个，你要当我的床伴，随叫随到。”

樱屋敷薰是第一次见到这个家伙此刻的表情，散发的信息素像某种危险信号，令他本能地膝盖发软。

但是成年人的生存之道是脸皮厚者为王，即使是面对自己这位九岁开始的发小。

“可以啊，不过我也有两个条件。第一不准接吻，第二不准永久标记。”

“成交。”

对于第一次的经历樱屋敷薰没有什么美好的回忆。小破旅馆除了抽屉里的两只避孕套外什么都没有，虽然那只大猩猩还算有良心地做了扩张，南城虎次郎从后面贯穿自己的时候还是痛得咬破了手背。

他趴伏在床上，被掐着腰整根撞入又拔出，没有什么抚弄乳尖的调情前戏或是稍微照顾一下前面的动作，只有肉体相撞的声音和两人压抑的喘息在房间回荡。

脸磨蹭着粗粝的床单生疼，樱屋敷薰却感到了一丝丝重担蒸发的轻松。

终于、可以少欠这家伙一点了。

等到第二天闹钟响起，床边空无一人。南城虎次郎已经走了。

第二次做爱大概是几个月后他从意大利归来，然后有了第三次，第四次。两人身体的磨合日渐熟稔，樱屋敷甚至有余力咬着自己幼驯染的肉棒上下耸动，然后吐槽对方光长肌肉不长技术。

人的适应能力就是这么强，那些无法接受的想要咣咣撞墙自裁的事，也变得习以为常。

直到被某个不懂得读空气的赤子点破这些自我欺骗的把戏。

樱屋敷薰已经不再是当年那个初出茅庐穷得响叮当的AI书道家了，现在委托接踵不暇，找到临时标记的适合者重金交易也不是难事。

所以说习惯真是种可怕的东西。不知道什么时候起他自然而然地与南城虎次郎见面、标记、做爱，甚至在某些周末相拥着睡到大中午。

但这只是成年人普通的社交活动而已，跟谁都可以。

于是樱屋敷决定，该换个对象了。

“这种关系，就到此为止吧。”

从公寓出来后南城虎次郎走在街道上。二月份的商铺几乎都挂上了各种粉红色的装饰，尚未到情人节然而气氛已浓。

拥有sia la luce要准备情人节菜单的大厨自然明白这都是商家的噱头，但这并不能让他想到这个情人节不能和薰一起过而不感伤。

没错，他早就意识到这个别扭四眼狸猫的心思，碍于点破对方很有可能会血压升高当场暴毙身亡以及当年冲动种种，这些年一直蹲守此人福至心灵拨云见日开窍的一天。

工作疲累后会来sia la luce小酌一杯，食谱上最常出现的是茄汁肉丸意大利面，会窝在公寓穿着居家服一起看一部电影，虽然题材选择一定会让两人中的一人中途睡着，醒来做爱，洗澡，然后一觉睡到周日午后。

除了接吻和永久标记，什么都干过了。

所以说，当幼驯染不愿意继续当我炮友了之后，该怎么办呢？

但还未得出结论，男人的目光就被不远处的红毛脑袋吸引了。

“哟、暦！在这干嘛呢？”

大手拍上肩膀，吓了专注挑巧克力的男孩一跳。但是看到来人是Joe，他便松了口气。

“我在给兰加挑礼物。”小孩挠挠脸，红晕浮上脸颊。

“嗯～看来进行的不错嘛。”南城赞赏地点点头，做了个「love hotel」的口型，却看到对方连忙摆摆手，脸红到了脖子根。

“我我我我我我们没有，而且Cherry先生说这样不对！”

嗯？

敢情这小子还去问了薰？还告诉了薰随口说的玩笑话？南城虎次郎危险地眯起了眼，他大概知道自家狸猫为什么会突然反常，把枕边人用完就赶出来了。

而且八成……

“喂、你不会是把我说的第一句话告诉了薰，但是我最后说的那些完全没提吧。”

小狗狗一样的少年实诚地点了点头，然后委屈诉苦表示Cherry先生很生气地把自己踹了出来，所以没来得及问那些话是什么意思。

“哈哈哈哈哈这样啊。”墨绿色头发的男人和善地笑出了声，伸手揉了揉少年的头毛——虽然力度之大让对方怀疑自己都快被呼撸秃了。

受到「恩惠」的南城决定给点回礼，便附在他耳边这般那般地指导了一番，听得少年面红耳赤，但还是不住点头。

随即告别时，他多留了个心眼，问男孩在书庵薰还说了什么吗。

暦歪头想了想，开口。

“把我踹出来之后，他好像说了句「如果有喜欢的人，从一开始就用真心对待。」”

二月十四日，晚。

这几日没有「S」，那只大猩猩也没来骚扰自己。中午见完客户后他就回到了公寓，毕竟是情人节，晚上也不会有邀约。

“卡拉，帮我预约车程20分钟内评价最优的餐厅。”

“好的，master，结果搜索中。请问预约人数为？”

“两……不、一个人。”

樱屋敷薰闭着眼睛揉了揉眉心。他其实并不是那种会在意服务员对情人节夜独自用餐者投来好奇目光的人，但是……上一次一个人度过情人节是什么时候的事了？

情人节的sia la luce总是忙碌的，南城虎次郎那家伙会硬拽自己过去坐在吧台，看这只大猩猩前台后厨进进出出还时不时过来从valentine特供的甜浆水果芭菲上偷一颗樱桃，也不怕被客人发现向食品管理局投诉。

自己会小口啜饮着香槟，等到最后一桌客人离开，看那个墨绿色头发的男人解开领口的三颗扣子，再擦干净手。

餐馆的后面有南城的私人房间，干净明亮，敞开式的圆形浴缸容纳两个成年人完全没有问题，中央的大床宽敞舒服。然后他们会做爱。

alpha与omega的身体天生契合。水珠顺着紧绷的手臂滴落，松木燃烧的厚重气息在水汽中氤氲，揉捻着樱花花瓣濡湿蕊心。浴缸中肉体交缠，他攀着男人的肩膀，黑色的太阳纹身在暖橘色的灯光下泛着古铜一般的光泽。水液润滑下粗大的阴茎毫不费力地送到最深顶上腔口，但是那个人一次都没有进去，也一次都没有吻过自己。

“很抱歉，master。”卡拉的声音突然响起，打断了樱屋敷疲惫之下不受控制的思绪。

“搜索结果21家餐馆中20家已全部预约满员，1家状态为未知。”

怎么回事？就算是情人节，这也太夸张了吧。

拜某人所赐樱屋敷薰养出了挑剔的舌头和胃，今日他也不愿为将就而降低标准。

“扩大搜索范围至车程40分钟。”开车久一点就久一点吧，但是一想到吃完再回来已经是几点了他就一阵头疼。

……

“算了，卡拉，那家状态未知的餐厅是什么？”

“是的master，那家餐厅是sia la luce。”

这简直是莫比乌斯环的孽缘。

“欢迎光临～”

推开这间意大利餐馆的镶花玻璃门，樱屋敷薰狐疑地环顾四周。餐馆外绿植上闪烁的灯串和悬挂妥当的「Open」字牌都昭示着正常营业，但是为什么一个人都没有？

哦、不，除了唯一一只大猩猩。现在正拿着菜牌引导自己在中央唯一一张点上蜡烛的小桌上坐下，上面摆着两人份的餐具。

“客人几位？”

“……一个人。”

“Molto bene～”

这家伙在唱哪出？递过来的菜单的确是情人节限定，自己的口味对方也知道，于是樱屋敷点了点主厨推荐就递还回去。

“好的，请稍等。”

南城虎次郎从吧台上取来新鲜的柠檬水为他倒上，才往后厨走去。一切行为与平日无异，但这才是奇怪的地方吧！这只大猩猩的脑细胞终于被胸肌夹没了？

没等樱屋敷叫出卡拉详细询问sia la luce的情况，主厨先生就推着一辆银色的小餐车出来了。

开胃菜的鲜虾塔塔放在蜜渍的苹果片上，佐以青柠牛油果酱，一共两只摆在圆盘上。桌上的两只高脚酒杯斜斜斟好pinot grigio，在烛光下闪烁着碎光。

南城虎次郎拉开椅子，在樱屋敷薰对面坐下。

“你在……做什么？”戴着眼镜的人几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话的。

“和薰你一起吃饭啊。”男人理所当然地回应，露出一个太阳一般的笑容并且精巧地挑起其中一只虾，放在了樱屋敷面前的盘子里。

“……”

空着的胃影响思维，他决定先不跟这家伙计较，切下一小块虾放入口中。虾肉包裹在牛油果本身的醇香和青柠的清爽口感里，令樱屋敷进门就紧缩的眉头不自觉地舒展开来，南城看着他啜饮里一小口白葡萄酒，略显苍白的脸上终于有了些许红润的血色。

第二道菜是起司蟹肉烩饭，对面的人贴心地摆好碟子，并更换了佐餐酒。

“情人节快乐～”他举杯。

一切都完美得仿佛一个真正的valentine‘s day dinner。除了自己和对面的人并不是情侣，甚至连床伴都不是。

“你到底想做什么，南城。”

终于到来的发问让南城虎次郎轻轻叹了一口气，又忍不住勾起嘴角。对面的狸猫看到这种表情变化，简直是一瞬间竖起了尾巴，金瞳在镜片后闪烁着警觉。不与自己碰杯，他只好放下酒。

“薰今天是一个人来的吧。”

“嗯……不、我可是有卡——”

“卡拉不算。”

“……”

“也就是说单身。”陈述句，没有反驳余地。樱屋敷薰正想「恭维」一番大猩猩终于学会简洁说人话了，对面的人接着开口。

“而且薰，现在也不是我的床伴了。”

为什么突然提这个？南城虎次郎是他从小水火不容的幼驯染，学习的竞争者，「S」赛道上的对手，临时标记的适配者，与为此交易需要随叫随到的床伴。就算摈除最后的关系，彼此也不是陌生人。

应该是这样啊，但是为什么……

樱屋敷薰觉得自己打磨得光滑如钢铁的心脏，开始出现一道道难看的裂痕。

“那么，我是完全有资格，成为薰的男朋友吧。”

哈……？

这句话拆开来每一个字都认识，但是拼在一起时樱屋敷薰就掉进了认知障碍的漩涡。

赤赭的眼睛里倒映着自己，他是认真的。

“薰，我喜欢你。”

南城虎次郎想起了那个夏日午后的逃亡，怦地一声踏过铁板像是在自己心脏上开了一枪。他没有跟这个人解释过这间餐馆的名字是因他而起，sia la luce， let there be light，在那个午后他看见了名叫樱屋敷薰的人身上的光。

但也许是更久远之前，那场树林里的荒唐闹剧，暴雨，沾上泥泞的拳头，果然这么多年被叫做大猩猩是自己罪有应得，那时候只要多问一句「为什么」，也许两个人就不会兜兜转转到现在——甚至是一开始的那颗樱花树，落下的花瓣就已经砸中了自己。不过人生和爱情正是如此，他们就是两个蠢东西追来追去。

不过没有关系，他的幼驯染终于不愿意继续当他的炮友了，这段孽缘回归正轨。

“我是说，我喜欢你，第一次标记你之前就已经喜欢上了你，或者更早的时候，你还记得你坐在樱花树下看书的时候吗，揍了我一顿，还有后来……”

樱屋敷薰慌乱地差点碰倒了酒杯，他不确定这是不是对方一个终于扳回一局的恶作剧，自己要如何回击才能不满盘皆输。

“我和你一直在一起，做了那么多事。”

南城虎次郎稳住了他的手，然后轻轻松了开。

“但是我们欠彼此一个吻。”熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音靠近，他忍不住屏住了呼吸。

“如果你不愿意，就在这里拒绝我吧，薰。”

樱屋敷薰认为自己应该立马一拳挥上然后转身逃跑，这样快要崩开胸腔的心跳就不会被听到了。

两人间的距离越来越近，松木的甘洌气息温柔地笼罩过来，像一张细细密密的网。南城虎次郎放在桌上的手甚至没有碰到自己的指尖，而现在抬了起来。他忍不住闭上了眼睛，但对方只是摘掉了自己的眼镜。

他疑惑地睁眼，那只带着薄茧的宽厚手掌此时蹭过耳后，轻轻抚上了后颈。

“薰，我们的第一次接吻，看着我好吗。”

嘴唇相触的奇妙感觉像是柔软的阳光融解冻土，樱屋敷薰感觉到胸腔里有什么东西正要破土而出。虽然常年被叫做大猩猩但是心知肚明对方有着棱角分明的帅气脸庞，现在睫毛之下的那双深赭的眼睛，正虔诚地望着自己。

心脏漏跳了一拍。

他轻轻地放松嘴唇，回应了这个吻。

清冽的香气中有一丝不易觉察的甜意，南城虎次郎忍不住站起身探过小桌。磨蹭着樱屋敷那双平日里刻薄而淡色的唇，轻咬一下留下一道旖丽的红痕，舌尖试探着顶开牙关。冰凉顺滑的发丝从指缝间流淌而下，他的手指触碰到了单单因为亲吻而情动肿胀的腺体。仅是擦过表面，掌下的人一阵触电般的颤栗，蜜糖一般的甜味在樱花信息素中溢散。这是他从未品尝过的味道。

不行了，他觉得合身的厨师也变得服领口发紧，只有更多地触碰这个人，肌肤相贴，听到他的心跳是否和自己一样剧烈，才能缓解这种窒息。

“薰、要去里面吗……”语句在亲吻中含混不清，但谁都没有结束这个吻。

“随……随你便了。”

明明是无数次翻云覆雨的大床，现在却有了某种初夜仪式的圣洁感，樱屋敷揪着和服的衣领，第一次感到无所适从的忐忑和羞赧。他话音刚落，南城虎次郎越过桌子将他直接打横抱了起来，牵连的银丝落在前襟上，他甚至来不及擦干净，就来到了这个房间。

“薰在紧张吗？”男人笑嘻嘻地凑过来，啵地响亮一声亲在他嘴角。他已经脱去了厨师袍，里面是一件深蓝平领的棉质短袖，肌肉将明显宽松款式的剪裁撑得满满的。

“怎、怎么可能。”樱屋敷薰强自镇定地偏头回应，就算是这种事情，他也不愿甘拜下风。

“但是我好紧张啊，”腰部突然被搂住，快三十岁的人眨着一双眼，小孩似的磨蹭着，“如果薰不喜欢怎么办。”

“怎么可——”他刚想条件反射地回击，却发现这样正中下怀。

只好沉默着扯散了束发朝后倒去，算是默许这家伙接下来的任何行为。

“我会好好让薰舒服的。”

话是这么说，这家伙是怪物吗！

樱屋敷薰手臂挡着眼睛不住地喘气，仅仅只是前戏，他已经射过两次了。而较仰躺床上之人肤色更深的手指，有着主厨处理食材的灵巧和赛道上抓住板身腾空而起的力度，才刚刚探入后穴一根。

浑身上下都湿漉漉的——他从来不知道这只大猩猩有那么多的耐心——美名其曰覆盖过去的痕迹，捉着他的脚腕舔咬踝骨的凹陷，然后一路亲吻到膝盖内侧。本来以为这么多年的性爱下来敏感带已经被开发得差不多了，当大腿内侧的软肉被掐着吮吸啧啧有声，一道鞭笞般的过电感从尾椎窜到颅顶。他只是在南城虎次郎的注视下，没有触碰性器就泄了出来，后穴无法控制地收缩着，甚至在目光逡巡的认知下泌出更多羞耻的汁液。

“呜嗯……！”

手指插在后穴向上弯曲，他忍不住咬住嘴唇压抑变了调的声音，却被温柔而无法抗拒的力道撬开。

“舌头伸出来，嘴唇再张开一点，真乖。”樱屋敷薰透过泪水模糊的视线看着眼前的男人，后穴好像加入了第三根手指，不住的搅动像是把自己的脑浆都搅成了一锅粥，已经无法思考。

“舒服吗，薰，以前这里都不让我摸呢。”

即便自认为脸蛋和身体都不可能不受欢迎，樱屋敷薰其实是陷没乳首。要想让凹陷的淡色肉粒冒出来，要么得粗暴地折磨，要么只能细致又耐心地一点点揉捏舔舐。不愿意让南城碰的原因单纯是觉得浪费时间，他又不是女人何必废那功夫。

但是现在右侧的乳头已经充血肿胀，亮盈盈的泛着水光，一副好好被疼爱一番的样子。而亲吻着自己的人拇指正打着转揉搓另一侧，大手离心脏很近。一点一点，手指挤压着轻轻拉扯，乳首变得硬挺色泽殷红，平日里不与衣料接触，这里极度敏感，只要稍稍一碰，身下的窄腰就会战栗地弓起，甬道里的手指也会骤然被肉壁绞紧。

“薰，你下面好多水啊……”

omega的腔液流了他满手，腿间的床单早已洇湿一片。南城虎次郎知道八成会收到自家幼驯染的臭骂或是临头一脚，但是他就是想这么说——不要再像以前，完全是肉体发泄的做爱了。

出乎意料的是，身下的人带着哭腔的声音只是啜嗫着什么，声音很低，让他只能附身去听。

“……直接……进来，虎次郎。”

喉结上下滚动，南城觉得自己手都在发抖，避孕套的包装滑溜溜的怎么也撕不开。一只白皙的手覆了上来抓住了这个彩色小物件，然后抛在了床下。

樱屋敷薰吻了上来，语气是恶狠狠的威胁。

“不要让我、哈啊……说第二次，混蛋。”

滚烫的头部抵在穴口，南城拽来两个枕头垫在恋人腰下。修长的腰身皮肤莹白，长年竞赛锻炼让这具躯体不失优美起伏的肌肉线条，如同内敛的利刃。樱屋敷薰与自己完全不同，无论是眼型还是指尖，都富有古典韵味的美，连吐出白浊躺在掌心的性器，都是干净漂亮的一根。

长发散落在自己床上，让他回想起樱花树下扑散的花瓣。

“薰。”他拥住这个人。

舌尖品尝到了的甜味，蜜糖在樱花中融化。这是omega只对最亲密的人释放的，真正的信息素。高热的软肉紧紧包裹着自己，他感觉到内里最深处平时紧紧闭合的腔口正一点点张开，在每一次顶压上时都吸吮着阴茎头部。

两具汗湿的身体在大床上耸动，床垫吱呀吱呀发出不堪重负的哀鸣。牙齿磕碰嘴唇，像是要融入骨血的力度在侵入一方的背上留下一道道抓痕。一记深长的顶弄，樱屋敷脚趾蜷起，膝盖难耐地磨蹭着对方的腰侧，然后打开更多。

已经快要到临界点了。

南城虎次郎手臂撑在身下的人肩膀两侧，汗水滴落砸在他沾着干涸体液的颊边。

要做到最后吗？

一瞬间的犹豫已经引起了挑剔的幼驯染不满。樱屋敷薰修长的双腿环住这只笨蛋大猩猩的腰拉向自己，硬烫头部撑开生殖腔穴口的剧痛让他忍不住冷汗直冒。

“太大了、呜啊……你个混蛋……”他忍不住摁上小腹，那里有被顶到凸起的错觉。

alpha与omega的信息素在卧室封闭的空间肆虐纠缠，浓郁的几乎让人喘不过气来。樱屋敷觉得身体由内至外都在燃烧，他快要融化了。占有自己的性器在腔内膨大成结，只差最后一步。

“标记我，虎次郎。”

被唤出名字的人再也无法忍耐，深深吻住这个从九岁开始就无法分离的人，然后侧头咬上他的后颈。

牙齿刺破皮肤埋入高热红肿的性腺，交合的信息素顺着血液奔涌。

灼热体液射入腔内，现在全身心都已经被这个人填满。

但是相对的，他也是自己的，只属于自己的。

等两人吃饱饭洗完澡再躺回床上已是深夜，毕竟刚成结他们就算肚子饿得咕咕叫也动弹不了。

樱屋敷薰吹干头发出来的时候，南城虎次郎已经换上了干净的床单被褥，露出一个大型犬一样的欠揍笑容拍了拍旁边的枕头。粉色长发的人冷哼一声，但还是躺了上去。

这只大猩猩幼驯染一直体温偏高，是坚定的裸睡党，自身虽然更喜欢穿着丝质睡衣，现在被两只铁箍似的手一圈捞到怀里，也实在没力气反抗对方剥掉浴衣的行为了。

“我喜欢你，薰。”

南城虎次郎笑嘻嘻地凑上来亲吻，现在这已经成了他最爱的活动——强词夺理什么十八年每天亲一次欠了有六千五百七十四次所以现在每天要多亲几次赶快补回来搞错没有每天亲一百次都要亲两个多月啊喂！

所以樱屋敷只得板着脸勒令对方转过去睡，不然亲个没完今晚谁也别想睡了。

刚晋升为南城 · 薰的正主男朋友 · 虎次郎先生只得委屈地蜷缩起肱二头肌，转过身去。

然后果不其然，熄灯后不一会儿，声音闷闷从背后传来，白皙的手臂环住了自己。

“我也是，虎次郎。”

很久很久以前开始，就喜欢你了。

fin。

——————————————————  
嘎啊啊啊啊啊两日速码我吐魂了  
yysy他俩太一脸「炮友以上恋人未满」的表情了成年组的爱情就是支撑我嗑下去的动力！  
感觉薰是那种非常理性独立人格但是容易钻牛角尖而joe看似大大咧咧其实心思细腻也很会包容他  
至于方圆二十公里的餐馆都是咋回事以及南城跟狗狗天使说了什么就留给大家去猜叭（才不是我懒  
这篇私设如山 坐等官方发糖打脸  
最后提前祝可爱们情人节快乐人家想看评论（打滚打滚


End file.
